


THE RETIRN OF THE GAWATOR

by sadpool



Category: Wenpıol
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpool/pseuds/sadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wen Wade'i hazorlanırkwn görmğyştü ,bütğn silaşhlaronı temşzliyor we yedeql mermilerşni alıprdu. Daha spnra uerde 1 kağoy bulmıjto üserşnde 1 adrws we fotorsf wardı. Fötorsftaki adamo tanıordu ex bf inin qandırfığı 1 awukayt John Fletçherdş.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE RETIRN OF THE GAWATOR

Wen uyandığıbda yerdw yatıorfı. Gözlerşni açtığonda hr şey bulanıktı, keskln baruy kokusunı aldığında neler oldığınu hatorladı.  
Birws ilerde Wade kanlar içşnde paraömparça yerde yatıorfı. Wen koşaerak Wade'şn başına eğildş sarılıop ağlamaua başlado.

-4 saay önçe-

Wwde:  
"I HAWE YO DO YHIS YPU DONT UNDERSSYAND!!!.!.!.!"  
Wen:  
"NOÖ YOI DONT, PLS DIONNT, YHIS IS WRONNG LEYT ME SHOW YOU.?!!!!!!.!&/"  
Wade:  
"THOS IS WHAY I DO ALWAYS ALL TWH TIME U KNOW THIS IS EHAT I AM!!!!!!.!.!.!.!.!."  
Wen:  
"B BBUT LISTENB!.!.!!." 

Wen Wade'i hazorlanırkwn görmğyştü ,bütğn silaşhlaronı temşzliyor we yedeql mermilerşni alıprdu. Daha spnra uerde 1 kağoy bulmıjto üserşnde 1 adrws we fotorsf wardı. Fötorsftaki adamo tanıordu ex bf inin qandırfığı 1 awukayt John Fletçherdş. Gawatör onı yaptığı boqluklaron legal gösterşlmesi için beynşnş yıkıorduı. Ama sora Jphn nwelere karıştığını farq edip yaptoklarıno itiraf etmşl we teslşm olmıjtı.

Aqıllı jojuk Wen Wadein aqlıno okuyamıordı ama neler oldığınu anlamıştp tab7 de. Wadei Jphn'un i 1 adam oldığna inanadırmak istemşti ama Wade'in s2nde mi? Hayor. Wadein düşünçelerşni de deiştiremiordu yasıq. Bı konujmalara rağmen Wade Wen'i dinlememeijti, Wen Wadein büyüq 1 hata yapaçağını we onı durdurmaso grektiğini düşünordu. Hemwn hazırrlanıop Johnın ofisşne doru yola koyıldı. Belkş Wade den önçe oraya warırtsa Jphnu uyarabilrş we çok geç olmadan her şeyş halledebilirdi. 

Ofşs ara sokaklarda saqin 1 yerseydi. John teslmim olduğnda bptün mal warlığına el koyılmıştu. Zar zor bı ücra ywerde 1 ofiş açabllmişti we ufaq dawalara bakordu. Şehşrde herkes onı tanıdığı içn qimse qüwenmşordu ona.

Wen ofisin kapısona geldiğnde içerşnden hiç ses glemşordu. Ama Jphn'un içerşse olduğuno biliordu. Wade'dne önçe helebildiğine sewinöişti. Kapıyo öalacakken açık oldığıno fark etti we içeri girdi.

Ortalıqta fasla eşya yoqtı, 2 tane eski sandalıe we oarçalanmak ğzere olan 1 masadan başqa. John masasıona başıno qoymuş uyuuordı. Wen'şn ayaq sesşerşyle uyyandı we kafasıno kaldırdo. Wen neredeyse onu tanıyamayaçkto. Çopk deişmişti, yüsündeki çizgiler çoalmış saçlaro ağarmışto. Sanqi yaptıklaro we pişmanlıqlaro yüsüne wurmış gözlerş çökmeıe başlamışto.

John:  
"B b buryrun lptfen oturun şöle size nassol yarodmço olabllirm???"

John imsanlaron ofişsleirne ığramasona aşılqın deildi şaşqın ama tedirgindş. Weni tanımmaoştı.

Wen:  
"Sizlzle konuşmak şsteidğim şeylewr war. Sanırom benş tanımadıbız b-"

Wen'şn sözlerş binanon girişindeb gelen ayaq seslerşyle kesilmşti. Wadein geldşğini anlauabiliyordu.

Wen:  
"O burada"  
John:  
"O mu??!? Düşğndüğüm kişi mş??? Hayor lptfen o olmakdğonı söyle onu tanıor musısnn.?.!.?!.?.?."

John Wadein adonı duymıjtu we onın şçin geleçeğini biliordı. 

John yaptıklaronı itiraf ettiğnde Wade'ln patronlaronı çooq yakından şlgilendiren bütün sırlarp da ortaya dökmşyrü. Wadeln patoronlaronın kırduğı gşzli örgüt (Wadein de bından habeşr yoq) açığa çıqmışyo.

Bı manyaq patronlae Johnun hapişten çıqtığınu öğreninçe onı öldürmek içşn ortalığın durulmasonı bekledirler. Çnk hala o örqütle we bınun bağlantılaroyla ilgili bilgisi olduğunı biliorlardı. Onı hapisştw öldüremezslerdi, bildiklerlni başkalaroyla da paylaşmış olabşleceğini araştırıorlardı. Sonında her şeyş bilenln sadece Jphn pldıüınu öğrepbdiler we öldğrmesi içn bo göreqi Wade'e werislwr.

John uzın zamandir bele 1 şeyi bekliorsı. Panşkle Weni kollarondna tuttuğı gibi diwrr odaya atto we qapıyı qitledş. Wen direnmekwe çalıştoysa da enqel plamado.

Wade ofisin qapısını qırarak gşrsir:  
"Demeq bırasasonn"

John dizlerşnin üserşne çöqti we yalwarmaja başlado:  
"Lütdnw öldğrme beni ağzıomı kapalo trutaçağom zatn örgütü bilen 1 tek ben warım aöz weriorum lütdnw"

Wade şaşordmultu:  
"Neden bahşeditosurun senn ne örqütü.!?.!.?! Her neyse bına waktşm yoq yapaöak çpk işlerşm war çek ellerşni üzeirmdenn?!!!!"

Wen sonında kapıyo açmıştp:  
"WAADE!!! DUUURR!!!!"

Wade şaşormamşoto. Wenşn böle 1 şey yapaçağıno biliordı kağodı ewde bıraktığo içn kendşne küfretti.

Wade:  
"Şidi i olma waktş deil Wen. Çekşl yolımdan işime qarışma"  
Wen:  
"İşime qarışmak gibi 1 niyetim yoq ama önçe konışakom lütfen benş dinLEEE"

Taö bı sırada pisssliq gawatörub adamlaro ofisi basto.

Wade:  
"Hojjjjgeldşnizz bak Wen partş yapıorus bırda ama üsqünüm pek senşn zewkinr uyqun deil şidi gitşen i olur"

Wen gelenlerşn kim olduklarıno we neden geldşjkerini biliodrdu:  
"Üzgğnüm Wade ama hiç1 ywre gştmweye nietim yoq. We TARTIŞMAUAÇAĞIZZ.?.?.!.!!.!!!!!"

John qarışıllıktan faydalanıp kaçmaya çalıştoysa da gawatörub adamlaro ensesinden 1 qurşunla onı yere serdişer. Wade onlarln saeöe Johnı öldürmek şsteyen başqa 1 qrup olduğınu dğşünüprdı:  
"AAAAAaaa önçe ben gelmijyişmmm!!?!! Nys Wen bırada işimis bştti. 2mis de sıçak 1 duju hak ettik :D"

Bu sefer adamlar silahlaronı Wade we Wene doğrılttu. 

Wade:  
"Srsyl.!.!.?!.?.??! İlla mermş harcatacaksonız adama haaa"

Gawatör hem Johna hem se Wade'e düjmando. Bı yüsden adamlarona onı da öldürme emrşni wermşşti. Wen onlaron düjünçeleriyle oynamal istiorsu ama beçeremiordu. Gawatör Weni tanıdığı yıllarda güjlerşni etkisiz hale getirwçek 1 qulaklok tasarlamışto we bütğn adamlarda bınlardan wardo.

Wade Weni odanon dier köşesşnde itti we döwüşmeıe başlado. Wen de boj durur mu?? Adamların kafalarondaki kasklaro çıkartıp kulaklıklaronı söküyordu we onları sersemleştirip etksiiz hale getiriordu.

Wade 1 ara duraklayıp Weni hayran hayran isledi. Tm Wenin gğçleirnden haberi wardo ama bo kadarono beklemiordı. Wen e bak sennn :DdD

Tam bı sırada alnının çatına kurşunı yedş ne oldığınu anlayamadan 1 kolınu da kopardılar garibin... Tek kol we 1 Wenle tam 20 kişiyş haqladılar hahaytt. Sora Wade Wen e qoşarak i mi deil mi qontrol etti (:D)

Wen Wade'e qorquyla bakıordu.

Wade:  
"Bana öle bakma iiyiö ben yhaa" Wade gğlümsüordu ama Wen hala korkuordu. Wade e sarolarak:  
"İi olaçaksınn"

Tam gştmeye hazırlanırken kapı gıçırdadı we yerş göğü inleten 1 gürültüyle gawatlr içerş girdi!!!??!.!.!.!.!!.! Wen donaklado.

Wade:  
"Görğnğşe göre doğrı adamlao seçmeyl öğrenememişsin hala lol"  
Gawator:  
"Onlaron senş öldüremeyeçeğimi biliprdım zaten. Onlar sadece yemdi"

1dem Weni fördü 1kaç sanşye durakladıktan sora:  
"Demeq sen de bıradaydon öldünğü sanıordum"  
Wen:  
"Ölmedşğimi biliordun. Caddeşerde bana dil dik bakan imsanlar, yardom etmeqe çalışanlar... Anlayamayaçağımı mı sandonn?!?"  
Gawator:  
"Anlayamaman sükrüz olırdu zatwn. Senş yalnoz bırakmmaya çalışıordum."

Wade qawator ile Wenin arasında geöenleri biliordu ama onca zamna sora bınları duymak onı sinirlendirmişti:  
"İstersenşz sizi yalnoz bırakayom. Küçüq tatlo sohbetlnix bittiüşnde beni öldürürsün????"

Wen bağrdo:  
"Senden yardom fln istemedşm sen hauatımı mahwrtin şidi 1 sokak köpeğinl ölümdwn korumak içn sıöak tutmaya we karnını doyırmayw çalkşıorsun. Benden we Wade sen uzaq dur bırak gidelşm. Bınu bana borşçlusun."

Gawatpr:  
"Sen istediyin yerw gideblirsin ama o kalıor" Wen tam qonuşaçakken Wade onı kolından tutaraq dier odaua götğrdü we pemvcereye kelepçeleri. (Dün geçeden kalma kelepçeler hala ğstğndeydi :D)

Wen 1 tğrlü odaklanıp kelepçeyi çözemiırdu. Bo sırada Wade we gawator döwüşmeue başlado. Gawatorun hem güşlü silahlaro hem de güşlü kasları wardo. Wade zorlanmaıa başladığında Wene yaptıklaronı hatorlayıp daha güjlü saldırıordu. Ama gawatörda Wade de oölmayab 1 şeu wardo. Yenş nesil SKM-557 silahj!!.!.!.! Bı silah hüçre yenşlenmesşni durdurup yaşayanl hğcreleri de yoq ediordu. Wen bınun ne olduğuno hissetmşti. Son anda konstanrwe plarak qelepçeyi söküp attı.

Gawatör bı sırada Wade e ğstüstüe ağır darbeler indirerek onı sersemlettş we silahl öıqardı.

Wen qoşarak gawator tam ateş edeçekken ona 1 yumruh indşrdi we sşlahtan çıqan mermş karşodaki binaya isabet ettş. Bu mermş cansız 1 şeulere isabet ettiğnde çoğ yıkıcı etkileri olabiliordu. Büyyyyğq 1 gürültü koptu we Wade hemwn Wenin izerşne kapanarak pnu korudu. Wen bilinçini kaybetmşşti. Wade paramparça Wenin üzerşnden kalkto, gawatorub ğeşinden gitmeıe çalışto ama gawatpr çoqtan kaynolmuştu. Zaten hali de kalmamıştı yere yırıldı yawruçak.

1kaö dakika sora Wen uyando we Wade'e sarılıp ağlamaua başlado. Sora 1 den Wade'şn kıpırdadığonu we kıkırsağını farq etti. Kafasonı göşsünden çekip Wade'e baqto. Eskşisi gibiyşdi we mal mal gülüprdu:  
"Lütfen bpzma büyğün gğn böle kalmaq istiyorıö :D"

Wen tam kızıp bağıraçaklen Wade'in i olduğjna sewindi we gülğmsedi. Eğiliü dudaqlarondan öptü. :D

-SON-

**Author's Note:**

> writtebn by amazşng ötesi bes firenşm ASHA MORNAM


End file.
